Natsu is sent to Remnant
by djs1998
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games Natsu find's a request with his name on it literally and is sent to Remnant by the person with the information he is looking for. How will Natsu get home and what adventures will he go on


**Magnolia, Fairy Tail**

Right now in Fairy Tail the guild is in another brawl to celebrate the winning of the Grand Magic Games so everyone is having fun until Erza Scarlet the toughest female in Fairy Tail stops the fight. Now that the fight is everyone is relaxing and Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer is at the request board looking for a job. After searching for a while he finds one that says 'Natsu Dragneel I challenge you if you win I will give you information on Igneel you can bring your exceed but otherwise come alone meet me at Magnolia east forest entrance' at that Natsu yells "Oh boy information on Igneel come on Hap let's go"

"Aye sir" Happy the talking blue flying cat says as he flies after his partner as they left the guild on the mission.

 **Magnolia East Forest Entrance**

"Alright i'm here now let's fight so you can tell me where Igneel is!" Natsu yells

"Aye" Happy says on Natsu's shoulder unaware to either of them a man in a cloak is hiding in a tree behind them.

"The pathetic fools actually came tch idiots" he says as a magic circle appears under Natsu and Happy and they are unable to move.

"What's going on why can't I move?" he then sees the guy in the tree. "Hey what are you doing you said you would tell me where Igneel is if I beat you in a fight?"

"Idiot I just said that to get you here now then say goodbye **Dimensional transport!** " he yells as Natsu and Happy vanish in a bright light.

 **Remnant**

In an alley near a shop a bright light flashed and when it dimmed we see an angry Natsu. "When I see that guy again I am so gonna kick his ass for this!" Natsu yells then using his enhanced hearing from his **Dragon Slayer Magic** he hears.

"Well Red this has been fun and all but I think this is where we part ways." someone says male by the voice and then he hears an explosion and Natsu runs to the end of alley and looks to his left to see thugs knock out and a girl in a red hood standing with an awesome looking scythe perfectly fine and then looks to his right to see guy in a trench coat climbing a ladder.

"Is it okay if I go after him?" he hears the girl ask. And looks to see an old man in the store nod his head and the girl took off and launch herself up there. Natsu then turns to Happy and says.

"Come on Hap let's go this looks like it could be fun."

"Aye sir" Happy says excitedly as they chase after them when they get up there they see an airship and a woman with a cape in front of the girl and a woman in a dress in the ship. The two start duking it out then Natsu steps in and yells.

"Hey you in the dress take this **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Natsu yells as he unleashes a fire attack from his mouth which surprises everyone and the ship rocks. Eventually the trench coat guy shakes off his surprise and with everyone else still surprised but Natsu and Happy he gets away as Natsu was preparing another attack. "Aw man they got away now I really want to punch something" then the woman in the cape walked up to them with a strict look and he says, "Aw crap she is scarier than Erza."

"You two are coming with me" the strict woman says and Natsu replies with.

"Aye sir" he says in scared state and shaking voice to which she raises her eyebrow to. The four of them walk to the police station and sit an interrogation room and watch as she paces back and forth.

"You two are in big trouble tonight your actions put a lot of people in harm's way" she says

"They started it" the red hooded girl says

"If it was up to me you would be getting a pat on the back" she says and red lightened up a bit. "And a slap on the wrist" as she slams her riding crop on the table to which red yelped a bit and withdrew her hands. "But unfortunately there is someone here who wishes to speak to you" she says as she steps aside and a man with gray hair and a cane walks in with a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee.

"Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes"

"Okay?" the now named Ruby says

"And you two are?" he asks as he looks at Natsu and Happy.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner Happy and were Fairy Tail wizards he says he shows off the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Aye" Happy says much to their surprise and then it hit him.

"What do you mean by wizards? Surely you don't mean you use magic"

"What do you mean what do I mean when I say wizards it's people who use magic and that's right I use magic i'm the fire dragon slayer I was raised to slay dragons."

"Really then who taught you?"

"Ozpin you can't really be buying this?" the now named Ozpin looks at her and says.

"Yes I do believe this Glynda for I have never seen a Semblance that lets them control fire like that?" and at that the now named Glynda calms down and quiets down.

"Well the person who taught me was my dad Igneel he is the Fire Dragon King."

"So he is the king of your magic type?"

"No he is the King of the Fire Dragons."

"Huh" everyone says

"Aye Igneel is a real live Fire Dragon King" Happy says

"So a fire dragon taught you to slay dragons" Ruby says

"Yeah he was the best but how come you guys haven't heard of magic?" Natsu says.

"Because I believe that you could quite possibly be from another dimension." Ozpin says

"Wwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaattttttt?!" Natsu and Happy yell

"Yes another dimension entirely because here we do not have magic we aura and semblances" he says

"That's it when I see that bastard again I am really going to kick his ass! Oh ah sorry for swearing Ruby" Natsu says to which Ozpin smile at Natsu's concern for his language in front of a little girl.

"Don't worry about it" Ruby says with a smile at the person she just met caring about her hearing swear words.

"Well then now that we got that out of the way let's talk about you Miss Rose." Ozpin says and it was at this point that Natsu zoned out. He was thinking about how he got here and how he will get home. It wasn't until Ruby started to shake his shoulder that he realizes they are still talking him.

"Sorry what now?"

"How would you and Miss Rose like to join my school Mr. Dragneel for you at least it will be until we can get you home how would you like to Join Beacon Academy?" Ozpin says

"Bacon Academy?"

"No Mr. Dragneel it's Beacon Academy it's a school for training warriors"he says

"Well then you're wasting your time Natsu is too dumb for school he wouldn't last a day" Happy says

"I'll show you alright i'll join Bacon Academy and you're coming with me Happy but only until I go home." Natsu says.

"Well Alright then" Ozpin says after that they all leave until it finally struck Natsu.

"Wait I don't know how to get to Bacon Academy or where it's at or anywhere to sleep." he says then Ruby walks up to him.

"I heard you don't have a place to stay so why don't you come stay with me and my family as a way of saying thank you for helping in the fight" she says

"Thank you" he says as they all walk to Ruby's house when they get there a girl with blond hair sees them and smirked.

"So Ruby who's your boyfriend" at that Ruby blushes like crazy and so does Natsu.

"It's not like that Yang I just thought it would be nice to offer him a place to stay since he has none and helped me in a fight" she says and the now named Yang now looks at Natsu then walks up to him and sticks her hand out.

"Thanks for saving my sister the name's Yang Xiao Long and you?" she says

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my little buddy Happy and were Fairy Tail wizards" he says

"Aye" Happy says which surprises Yang then it hits Ruby.

"What is Happy anyways he doesn't seem like a normal cat" she asks

"I am an exceed we're basically magical cat's" he says after that they talked a little ate a little and explained some stuff and they all went to bed with Natsu and Happy on the couch but before he went to bed he was thinking about Fairy Tail and also the adventures he might have here.


End file.
